In the cosmetics industry, various containers such as compacts, herein also understood to include vanity cases, have been used to house removable articles. These removable articles include such things as a lipstick case or an eyebrow pencil or removable receptacles, usually pans containing such makeup items as eyeshadow and paste rouge.
These articles have been removable by various means, but the means for removing them have been complicated, have required a pointed object to be inserted through the compact bottom wall, or have been otherwise unsatisfactory. There is a need for a compact having a plurality of removable articles, such as makeup pans, which can be selectively easily removed from the compact, for example, when separate use, replacement or refilling of the same is desired. There has been a need for such a compact which not only provides means for selectively and easily removing one or more of the articles from the compact, but which also is economical, and easy to manufacture, assemble and use.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a container or compact which meets one or more of the above or other needs. Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a cosmetics compact which includes means for selectively and easily ejecting one or more of a plurality of articles, e.g. makeup pans, from the compact.
Another object is to provide a compact such as referred to above which is easy to manufacture, assemble and use.
Another object is to provide a compact having means for removably holding cosmetic articles in the compact, and means for selectively ejecting one or more of the articles from the holding means.
Yet another object is to provide ejection means or an injector piece for a compact which is easy and economical to manufacture, assemble with the compact, and use.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description of the invention which follows.